


Convincing

by sirenalley



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenalley/pseuds/sirenalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny smut drabble for the prompt, "eye of the beholder." Katniss is convinced she's not beautiful enough to wear Cinna's clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing

She latches and hangs onto him with her nails, leaving red grooves on his skin, driven by sheer force of spirit. The argument had escalated rapidly, as much as Cinna ever argues; his cool calm matched only by her heated insistence. There was never any winning between them. Something about her goes beyond his ideal of a rebellion’s symbol—she’s much more than that, much more than a girl, more like a woman. Katniss Everdeen is inspiration in its purest form. And he’s inspired.

Cinna didn’t give up the third time she proclaimed herself ‘too ugly to wear anything you make’—he simply altered his strategy. 

Now, with her pinned on the flat bed of her room in the Training Center, he will _show_ her exactly what he means when he says she’s all he’s ever desired in a tribute. Words have no effect, no matter how many times he attempts them.

It doesn’t matter if the small, throaty noises she makes are lost in the sheets, if she can’t bring herself to respond to the praise he whispers down her throat, his mouth laying out a burning line. He feels no regret peeling her out of the silken dress of flames, eager for the smoothness beneath—a wide hip, perfect slope of a spine, arched shoulders and bared breasts. Cinna’s hands are delicate, artful in the way they cup her between pale thighs and slide through the gathering wetness there. He can tell she’s never been touched this way before; she nearly sobs as one finger opens her, a callused thumb at her clit.

“I know you choose not to listen,” he whispers, and she cuts him a glance that clearly says _Really? Right now?_ Cinna only smiles, fully clothed as he presses up into the crook of her legs—this is all about her, his own aching hardness an afterthought. “But I still want you to know, Katniss. I think you’re beautiful. Just as you are.”

“Sh—” Katniss face creases with frustrated concentration, an effort even to think as she grinds her hips down onto his fingers, fucking them into her. “Shut up, Cinna. I mean it.”

“You don’t believe me.” He laughs, a breathy quality to it, igniting the hot paths his tongue designed earlier. Katniss looks murderous then, knees clenched like a vice around his waist, throbbing on his fingers.

“Of course,” she huffs, “I don’t.”

“Well.” Cinna’s knuckles drag up and across her stomach, slippery and hot. “I guess we’ll have to find another way to convince you, girl on fire.”

She holds the air in her chest tightly as she watches him bend down, mouth on the sharp curve of her pelvic bone, teeth scoring it. Gently, gently—everything about what he does is careful, worshipful. Katniss feels herself come alive, heat blooming deep in her belly, toes curling when his _mouth_ settles at the swollen crux there. His tongue lashes across slick folds, tasting. It’s torture at its finest and she can do nothing to brace for it. She can’t keep herself quiet, voice rising up, brittle, shaking.

It doesn’t take much convincing beyond that, and when she comes in a rush her whole body trembles with it, jerking under the strength of Cinna’s hands. A warm ember-like glow settles in the aftermath, his tongue soothing her down from the high, cradling her close. Inexplicably, she feels more beautiful than she’s felt in her life.


End file.
